Cadet Jude Weiss
Jude Weiss is a fictional character created by Stellar Phoenix and used in various 1919 RP's, primarily plots concerning System Corps. He is a clone with technopathic abilities. He is recognized as part light realmer, as well as part Phoenix, though most of the normal species rules don't apply to him. Fictional Character Background Birth Jude Weiss was born via C-Section to Addison Weiss and Cadet Calamari. The then Creation, Rachel, somehow made Cal pregnant with their baby. This baby was made from their DNA and is technically a clone of the two of them. Cal went through the nine month pregnancy, and once the baby was ready to be born Addison used his surgical training to perform a C-Section and his healing magic to fix Cal up right. The two named the small boy Jude, and planned on raising him together, even toying with the idea of somehow doing this again. Their bliss wouldn't last long though. Aging Potion A few months into his infancy, baby Jude was given an aging potion by Dil, turning him into an eighteen year old young man. Jude seemed to develop feelings for Dil right away, as parts of his mind had aged to eighteen as well. He went so far as to sleeping with Dil, which would get the other man throughoughly beaten by his father, Addison. Unknown to him. Captain Tortellini hooked Dil up with someone else, leaving Jude confused and heartbroken. He secluded himself from the others, leaving his dad's house living on his own in the trees around 1919, though he told them he'd found a place to stay on his own. Eventually, he'd find his way back to 1919, and begin forming friendships, especially catching the eye of Tort. Tortellini Jude soon found himself falling for Tort, and knew little of the other mans relationships with both of his fathers. He also found himself with somewhat of a mother figure, something he had lacked, in Artie. He had been reborn for the first time after dying, and she was there trying to guide him back. He developed somewhat of a psychic bond with her, and is able to connect with her telepathically and speak that way. She would encourage him to tell Tort how he really felt, as did many furries who would call them mates. Jude finally did tell Tort, but it wasn't right away that Tort reciprocated. They would flirt back and forth for awhile, until finally ending up in somewhat of a relationship together. It wouldn't be an easy one though as the couple would be sent through the ringer by Bill Svenn and System Corps. System Corps Bill wanted one thing from the couple, Tort's mind, though having Jude could never hurt either, as the young man's powers could potentially be of great use to him. They were attacked on several occasions, Jude even being used as bait to attract Tort, which ended in Dil dying and Mongoose being severely scarred. The string of attacks took their toll on Jude, whom internalized everything. Eventually, they were forced to take Sys Corp head on and Jude went up and took out the rest of the ships while took Kuzaga out the flagship. They returned to earth, and I don't really know where this plot went, so lol. The Family Amidst all the Sys Corp drama, Shehira left the four kids she had had with Tort with the new couple, having turned their world upside down. The four kids held no respect for Tort, and constantly asked for their mother, who had killed herself or was dead or something. Jude tried his hardest to be the father they needed, and tried to bring discipline into their home. It would take awhile, but once one of the boys blew Jude up, killing him, he started to realize how things had gotten out of hand. It took a long, emotional talk with the kids to make them realize what their new lives were and that Jude would be a part of it. Currently As for now, Jude lives with the four kids and Tort, after a short rehab stint at Cannoli's base. He continually practices his skills, using them to build things around the house, including automated windows and a fully functioning robot. The robot is somewhat patterned after Captain Cannoli, whom Jude admires greatly. Jude, while showing no outward signs of it, is still somewhat emotionally unstable, and often takes pills to calm himself. He has yet to build up a tough skin towards jokes and other comments that can be made, and often takes them to heart. With System Corps out of the way though, he hopes to get everything right. Powers and Abilities Jude is a technopath which manifests as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation, a special form of shapeshifting which allows physical interaction with machines, or even a special form of ESP that allows for mental interface with computer data. He has shown control over some of the most advanced technologies the Captains possess, as well as controlling an entire airship owned by System Corps. He can see data, and can usually alter it in someway, unless it is encrypted beyond his ability. His mind processes and stores information like a computer would, and allows him to recall it quickly. It is unknown how much information he can store, though he has the data codes for several earthers stored, as well as a copy of Tortellini's mind and various bits of information. His mind acts faster the older and more practiced he becomes, and allows him to multitask on a superhuman level. He has taken to watching others fighting styles, analyzing them to hopefully learn from them. Family Jude has two fathers, Addison and Oliver (Cadet Calamari), several half-siblings and cousins, though he has no mother. He looks to Artie as his mother, and he is in a serious relationship with Tort. He treats the four kids as his own, and provides for them just as any other father. *'Addison Weiss - Father' *'Cadet Calamari - Father' *'Simon Moorhead - Partner' *'Macavity Moorhead - Adopted Daughter' *'Miguel Moorhead - Adopted Son' *'Milagritos Moorhead - Adopted Daughter' *'Martin Moorhead - Adopted Son' *'Karolina Greenwood - Half-Sister' *'Kuzaga Weiss - Half-brother' *'Realina Levet - Half-sister' *'Brandon Greenwood - Half-brother' *'Terra Weiss - Half-sister' *'Paige Weiss - Half-sister' *'Peucedanum Weiss - Half-brother' *'Zephyr Serotonin-Weiss - Half-brother' *'Alexander Greenwood - Brother in law' *'David Greenwood - Nephew' *'Christina Greenwood - Niece' *'Auren Weiss - Cousin' *'Archer Weiss - Uncle' *'Sorlei Asgeir - Cousin' Category:Light Realmers Category:Cannoli's Army Category:Faggots Category:Orange Hivemind